Satoko Houjou
'Satoko Houjou '''erscheint bereits am Anfang der ersten Staffel Higruashi No Naku Koro Ni in Episode 1 "''Versteckt vom Dämon Kapitel 1 - Anfang". Sie besucht die Schule im Dorf Hinamizawa und geht zusammen in eine Klasse mit ihren Freunden Rika Furude, Keiichi Maebara, Mion Sonozaki und (in manchen Szenarien) Shion Sonozaki, Rena Ryuuguu, früher auch mit ihrem Bruder Satoshi Houjou, und später auch mit Hanyuu Furude. Zudem gehört sie auch zu Mions Club, der täglich in der Schule stattfindet. Satoko und Rika, die seit Anfang der Serie die besten Freundinnen sind, sind zwei der jüngsten Charaktere im Anime. Da beide ihre Eltern verloren hatten, zogen sie zusammen in ein kleines Haus am Furude-Schrein. Satoko ist die jüngere Schwester von Satoshi Houjou. Ihre Eltern starben am Watangashi-Festival im Jahr 1980, indem sie - in Satokos Gegenwart - von einer Klippe stürzten. Der Körper ihres Vaters wurde gefunden, doch der Körper ihrer Mutter blieb verschwunden. Schon deshalb hatte Satoko eine sehr schwere Zeit, später ging es jedoch noch heftiger zu. Ihre Pflegeeltern Teppei und Tamae missbrauchten sie und ihren großen Bruder. Oft nahm Satoshi die Schläge für seine kleine Schwester in Kauf. Satoko fing an, sich an Satoshi zu klammern, und begann ihn bei jeder Kleinigkeit zu rufen. Schließlich wurde dies zu einer großen Belastung für Satoshi, der im Jahr 1982 verschwand. Für dieses Geschehnis macht sich Satoko verantwortlich. Im Dorf ist sie nicht sehr beliebt, da ihre bereits verstorbene Familie im Damm-Krieg aktiv war und sich schützend für die Erbauer des Damms aussprach. Außer den Mitarbeitern der Schule und der Irie-Klinik, in die Satoko für regelmäßige Untersuchungen gehen muss, reden die erwachsenen Dorfbewohner kaum oder gar nicht mit Satoko. Sie leidet an Stufe L3 des Hinamizawa-Syndroms und muss daher regelmäßig Spritzen nehmen und sich durch Tests in der Irie-Klinik untersuchen lassen. Charakter thumb|257px|Satoko lacht, während sie Keiichi ärgert. Satoko scheint für ihr Alter ein sehr cleveres Kind zu sein, die bei außergewöhnlichen Situationen einen kühlen Kopft aufbewahr. Sie ist in der Lage, wenn Jemand Mal eines ihrer Streiche erlebt oder Jemand verletzt hat, sehr energisch darauf zu wirken und lacht darauf oft "Oh ho ho ho!" Doch bei Keiichi liebt sie es am meisten ihn zuärgern mit ihren Fallen. Jedoch sind ihre Fallen nicht nur Kinderstreiche, sondern mitunter sehr gefährlich und auch hilfreich. Zum Beispiel in Matsurubayashi-hen beim Angriff der Yamainu, verletzte sie einige Mitglieder schwer, sogar tödlich. Sehr bemerkenswert ist das, dass man zu ihrem Anschein eine enorme "Frechheit" zufügen würde. Sie scheint keine Sorgen um ihre Haltung zuhaben und trotz ihr Vergangenheit, wo sie an ihrem großen Bruder Satoshi immer gehangen hat und in ihn jeder Kleinigkeit herrufte. Daraus aus fühlte sie oft hilflos und schwach, dass schon von einer Fliege leicht zerschlagen sein würde. Doch durch ihr Mut schaffte sie stärker zuwerden, nur um Satoshi zu zeigen, dass sie selbstständig geworden ist und wenn was mal schief läuft, nicht immer nach "Nii-''Nii" zu rufen. Trotz ihrer Vergangenheit, scheint sie sehr stark zusein. Sie verhält sich zu Keiichi ausgesprochen frech, und wenn sie mal wieder andere verärgert und oft mit ihnen spielt. Auch wenn sie manchmal sehr frech ist, wenn sie sich auf ihre "verspielte" Seite wechselt, ist sie noch ein fröhliches, nettes Mädchen, dass es liebt mit ihren Freunden zuspielen. Allerdings scheinte sie trotz ihrer Vergangenheit, eine große Schwäche zuhaben, dass sie früher immer an ihrem großen Bruder Satoshi hang, immer bei jeder Kleinigkeit weinen musste und seinen Namen rufen musste. Das stellt sich heraus, dass sie immer so hilflos da stand. Doch sobald "Satoshi" spurlos verschwand und stärker geworden ist, scheinte sie aus einer Art ziemlich stur zusein, wenn sie mal schafft was sie kann. Satoko scheint einer der reifen, erwachsenen in Mions Club zusein. Doch wenn es mal wieder um ihren Bruder Satoshi geht, dann scheint sie aber auch sehr traurig zusein, und weint daher. Es heißt das sie in sehr vermisst, wie sich heraus stellt scheint sie wieder dann ziemlich schwach zuwerden. Zudem Shion, Miyo und Oishi, selbst Satoko, haben einen unbeschwerten und verspielten Charakter. Sie scheint auch außerdem sehr farbenblind zu wirken, wie es sich öfters zeigt, wenn man sie fragt, ob Brokkoli oder Blumenkohl grün wäre. Satoko kann zu diesen Thema keine klare Antwort finden, wird immer unsicher und schüchtern dabei. Wie es sich etwa in ''Meakashi-hen ''zeigt, scheint ihr Tod sehr wichtig zu sein. Als Miyo Satoko diese Frage stellte, war Satoko sich nicht sehr sicher, sagte sie mitunter die richtige Antwort ''"Brokkoli" und Miyo erschoss ihr den Kopf. Auch wurde sie wegen dieser Situation von Mion gehänselt, dass sie den Unterschied nicht zeigen kann. thumb|292px|Satoko schubst Keiichi von einer Brücke herunter. In der Higurashi-Anime-Serie gibt es viele Charaktere, die eine dunkle Seite besitzten. Jedoch tritt Satokos "dunkle Seite" nur einmal auf. Aus Verzweiflung schubste sie Keiichi aus einer Brücke und starb. Da sie dachte, Keiichi sei von Dämonen bessesen und er hätte Rika umgebracht, obwohl dieser es nicht tat, Satoko anflehte ihm zu zuhören, dass er sagen wollte, dass er Rika nicht getöten hätte, worauf aber Satoko ihm nicht dies glaubte, von ihm Angst bekam und meinte er sei nicht der richtige "Keiichi" denn sie kannte. Aussehen thumb|210px|Satokos Freizeitkleidung und Schuluniform. Freizeitkleidung: Satoko hat kurzes, blondes Haar, je nach einem schwarzen Haarreifen am Kopf an hat. Sie ist schlank und hat eine kleine Oberweite. Zudem hat sie violette, große Augen. Sie gehört zu den kleinsten und jüngsten Charakteren in ihrem Freundeskreis und in dem Anime. Jedoch ist sie etwas größer als ihre Freundin Rika. Satoko hat scharfe Eckenzähne, die man sieht, wenn sie lacht. An ihren freien Tagen rosa ärmelloses Hemd, eine blaue kurze Hose mit einem hellen Gürtel (manchmal hat sie dazu eine weiße Tasche dran) und rosa Turnschuhe. thumb|210px|Satokos Schuluniform in Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Kira. Schuluniform: An ihren Schultagen trägt Satoko ein grünes Kleid mit einer gelben Krawatte, einen weiß-schwarzen Matrosenkragen und eine schwarzen Strumpfhose mit grau-braunen Schuhen. An ihrer Schulzeit tägt Satoko ein rote Schultasche. Wie jeder, trägt sie in der Klasse, weiße Schuhe. Badekleidung: thumb|210px|Satokos Badeanzug.Keiichi Maebara meinte in Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Rei in Episode 1 "Scham Entblößungs Kapitel", dass er Satokos vielversprechenden Körper nicht ignorieren könne. Sie werde bestimmt eine gute Figur bekommen. Ihr kindlicher Badeanzug macht sie seiner Meinung nach viel interessanter. Wenn Lolicons diese Kombination sehen würden, würden sie verrückt werden. Zu der Badekleidung gehören ein blau- weißes Schwimmbrett und eine Art Schnorchel. Satoko trugt damals ihre Haare offen und trug einen schwarzen Band am Kopf, wie sie dies immer mit trägt. Mahou Shoujo Trap Satoko: thumb|210px|Satoko als Magical Girl. Wenn sich Satoko in ein Magical Girl verwandelt hat sie (wie sonst auch immer) kurzes, blondes Haar und violettfarbene Augen. Sie trägt ein verspieltes gelbes Kleid, das sehr geschmückt ist. Auf dem Kleid befinden sich viele Muster. Auf ihrem Rücken trägt Satoko eine große, gelbe Schleife. Zu dem Outfit gehören helle, lange Socken mit einem roten Band, gelbe Armbänder, gelbe Schuhe mit hellen Schleifen und eine große Schleife schräg auf dem Kopf. Name Über Satokos Name ist nicht viel bekannt, aber zudem wird sie im japanischer Serie, als Satoko-chan ausgesprochen. Zitat *"Guckst du zu, Nii-nii? Satoko ist viel stärker geworden!" *"Tu, was immer du von mir willst, nur nicht in sein Zimmer gehen! zerstör nicht Nii-nii's Zimmer!" *"Nichts geht mehr ... Ich kann nichts mehr machen. Tötet mich schon ... beeilt euch und töten mich." *"Ich verstehe ... Wir sind eine liebevolle Familie." *"Oh ho ho ho!" Eine Welt ohne Sünden thumb|292px|Satoko in einer sündenlosen Welt. In der ersten OVA von Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Rei in Folge 2 "Würfel-Ermordungs-Kapitel - Teil 1" erschuf Hanyuu einen Traum, in dem sich Rika nach ihrem Unfall befand. Es war eine völlig neue Welt. In dieser beging Satoko nicht die Sünde, ihre Eltern zu töten, und wird damit niemals vom Hinamizawa Syndrom befallen. Für sie und ihre Eltern ist dies die perfekte Welt. Die Houjou Familie wird nicht zu einem Feind der Unterwelt und sie werden auch nicht verachtet. Auch Satoshi existiert in dieser Welt. Als Rika in ihrer "ursprünglichen" Welt in der Irie-Klinik aufwacht, erzählte sie ihren Freunden von ihrem Erlebnis. Satoko sagte ebenso wie andere, dass sie auch die sündenlose, wundervolle Welt abgelehnt hätte. Denn wenn Nii-nii (ihr Bruder) bei ihr geblieben wär, hätte sie sich wahrscheinlich weiterhin auf ihn gestützt. Aber nun ist sie in der Lage, hocherhobenen Hauptes seine Rückkehr zu erwarten. Familie thumb|292px Satokos und Satoshis Eltern waren Dorfeinwohner, die das Damm-Projekt unterstützten, doch bei einer Reise stürzten sie am Tag des Watanagashi-Festivals von einer Klippe. Doch den Körper seiner Frau fand man nicht. Satokos verstorbener Vater war nicht ihr wirklicher Vater, denn ihre Mutter hatte zuvor mehrmals erneut geheiratet. Satoko hieß zuvor Satoko Hata, Satoko Yoshizawa und Satoko Matsuura. Weil sie diese Veränderungen nicht richtig verarbeiten konnte, war es ihr nicht möglich zu unterscheiden, welcher ihrer "Väter" sich wie gegenüber ihr verhalten hatte. Daher gab sie öfters ihrem derzeitigen Stiefvater die Schuld an Dingen, die einer von dessen Vorgängern getan hatte. Auch wenn ihre Stiefväter nett zu sein versuchten, wehrte sich Satoko gegen sie und das Verhältnis wurde schlechter, während gleichzeitig das Verhältnis zwischen Mutter und Stiefvater schlechter wurde. Schon bevor Satoko in die Obhut ihrer Tante und ihres Onkels gegeben wurde, hatte sie daher kein besonders gutes Verhältnis zu ihrer Familie. Satoko wollte ihren Stiefvater reinlegen. Deswegen erzählte sie die Geschichte, er würde sie missbrauchen. Sie rief die Nothilfe des Jugendschutzes selbst an. Jedoch bekam der Jugendschutz Wind davon. Satoko hatte außerdem den Verdacht, ihre Mutter und ihr Stiefvater wollten sie umbringen, da sie deren Glück im Weg stehe. Es ist möglich, dass das Jugendamt ein Jahr später in Tatarigoroshi-hen und Minagoroshi-hen nicht eingreifen wollte, als Satoko von ihrem Onkel missbraucht wurde, da sie dachten, sie lüge schon wieder. Satoshis Verschwinden Satoko hing sehr an ihrem großen Bruder, Satoshi. Sie war völlig abhängig von ihm und rief ihn bei jeder Kleinigkeit. Er musste ihr immer helfen und auf sie achtgeben. Da beide von ihrem Onkel Teppei und ihrer Tante Tamae missbraucht wurden, nahm Satoshi oft die Schläge, die an Satoko gerichtet waren, in Kauf. Es wurde so schlimm, dass er seine Tante am Tag des Watanagashi-Festivals umbrachte, um zukünftige Misshandlungen zu verhindern und immer für seine Schwester da zu sein. Doch kurze Zeit darauf verschwand er und Satoko fragt sich sehr oft, weshalb er sie nicht mitgenommen hat. „''Ich bin nur eine Last für meinen Bruder, deshalb hat er mich verstoßen''“. Als Satoko dann in Tatarigoroshi-hen und Minagoroshi-hen weiterhin von Teppei missbraucht wurde, wollte das Jugendamt öfters eingreifen, doch Satoko sagte, es sei alles in Ordnung. Satoko selbst scheint zu denken, dass das Überstehen der Grausamkeiten ihres Onkels ein Test ist. Sie will diesen Test ohne Hilfe anderer überstehen. Sie sagte zu sich: „''Satoshi wird nicht zurückkommen, ehe ich nicht selber die nötige Kraft dazu aufbringe.“ Wenn sie so denkt, wird sie nicht erkennen können, dass sie missbraucht wird. Sobald erkannt wird, dass sie missbraucht wird, kann das Jugendamt eingreifen und Satoko mitnehmen, selbst wenn sie es nicht will. Aber für Satoko käme das dem Aufgeben gleich. „''Stärker werden und auf Satoshis Rückkehr warten“, das ist Satokos Sinn des Lebens. Satokos Welt ändert sich thumb|292px|Satoko klettert ins Lagerhaus.Im Alter von etwa 6 Jahren spielte Satoko mit ihren Freunden Fangen. Während Rika zählte, kletterte Satoko auf das Dach des Schreinlagers für die rituellen Gegenstände. Durch ein Fenster gelangte sie in das Gebäude, konnte aber nicht mehr heraus. Sie sah die ganzen Werkzeuge und auch Oyashios Statue. Doch als sie hörte, dass sie Draußen gesucht wird, kletterte sie Oyashiros Statue hoch und benutzte eine Eisenkette, um an das Fenster zu gelangen. Als sie fast draußen war, löste sich plötzlich die Kette und stürzte auf den Arm der Statue, dabei brach dieser ab. Als Satoko endlich nach Draußen gelangte, wurde Rika von ihrem Vater für das Geschehen im Schrein verantwortlich gemacht. Sie wurde von ihm geschlagen. Seitdem ist für Satoko die Welt um sie herum merkwürdig. Sie glaubte, es sei ein Teil von Oyashiros Fluch. Da sie damals das Lagerhaus beschädigte und ihre beste Freundin verriet, wurde sie bestraft, wie sie meinte. Die Strafe waren der Tod ihrer Eltern, die Misshandlungen ihres Onkels und ihrer Tante sowie das Verschwinden von Satoshi. Als Keiichi dann nach Hinamizawa kam und Satoko (in Tatarigeroshi-hen) gerade dachte, dass sie wieder Freude am Leben haben könnte, ergriff Oyashiro auch Besitz von ihm. Beziehungen Satoshi Houjou: Satoko ist die jüngere Schwester von Satoshi. Schon seid Anfang an der Serie, hatten die beiden, eine sehr schwere Zeit hinter sich. Satoko war völlig abhängig von ihm und rief in bei jeder Kleinigkeit, woraufhin Satoshi, sie immer beschützen musste. Satoko wollte für ihren Bruder, stärker werden und ihr war bewusst, dass sie ihm zur Last zerfallte, nachdem sie ihn bei Kleinigkeit rief. Es wird angedeutet, dass Satoshi wahrscheinlich erwähnen würde, dass selbst Satoko ihm bedrückte, was er aber sich schämte, es zu zu geben. Doch zu all dem hatten die beiden eine sehr gutes Verhältnis, als Geschwister. Satoko nennt ihn als nette Anrede "'' ''Nii-Nii" Teppei Houjou: Teppei ist der Onkel von Satoko und sie die Nichte von ihm. Er hasst Satoko, weshalb es der Grund ist, dass er sie missbraucht. Wenn Satoko, Teppei, sauer macht, droht er damit Satoshis Zimmer an zubrennen, woraufhin Satoko ihn oft anfleht, er solle, dass nicht tuhen. Teppei lässt Satoko, sogar einkaufen gehen und den Müll raus zubringen. Er behandelt sie wie ein "Hausmädchen". Shion Sonozaki: Seid Anfang der Serie scheint Shion, Satoko zu hassen. Wie es in der Schule gezeigt wird, als sie sich als Mion verkleidet hatte. Sie fing an, Bücher auf sie zu werfen, denn sie meinte, dass es nicht schlimm wäre, wenn sie sterben würde. Das einzige was Shion sich wünschen wäre, wenn Satoko und Tamae von Oyashiro verflucht sein sollten, damit sie ein schönes Leben Satoshi leben konnte. Doch kurz darauf, als Satoshi spurlos verschwand, gab er Shion den Befehl sich um Satoko zu kümmern, doch dafür gab Shion Satoko die Schuld, wie sie Satoshis Leben schwer machte. Darauf hien wollte Shion sich an Satoko rächen, in dem sie Satoko viele male mit einem Dolch aussteht und sagt, dass sie daran beteildigt sein würde, dass Satoshi verschwunden sei. Doch in der zweiten Staffel von Higurashi, hatten sie fast eine schwesterliche Beziehung zu einander. Als Satoko von Teppei missbraucht wird, reagierte Shion sehr aggressiv auf Teppei, sie drohte in damit schon umzubringen, in dem Keiichi sagte, dass es der falsche Weg wäre, Teppei umzubringen, wobei Shion Keiichi ei nen Stuhl warf, trotz sich wieder beruhigte. Als Rika und ihre Freunde, gegen das Schicksal kämpfen wollten, wurde es beschlossen das Shion sterben sollte und Satoko war dazu sehr traurig und nannte sie "Nee-Nee". Rika Furude: Seid Anfang an der Serie sind Satoko und Rika schon die besten Freunde. In der Pause spielen sie oft und helfen sich oft. Als Satoko von ihrem Onkel Teppei missbraucht wurde, gab Rika ihr die Mut, Teppei kna llhart ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass sie, ihn hasse. Nachdem Satoshi spurlos schwand, war Satoko mit Rika in einem Waisenhaus und die beiden freundeten sich an. Die beiden sind nur nicht sehr gute Freunde, sondern leben zusammen in einem Haus. Jedoch in Hanyuus Traum, behandelt Satoko Rika sehr sehr schlecht und nam ihr sogar den Buch aus der Hand, woraufhin Rika sehr sauer wird und sie mit einem Stuhl verprügelt. Trivia *Es scheint so, dass Satoko ziemlich stark wäre. (Nur Satoshi zu zeigen, dass Mut in ihrer Kraft steckt) *Satoko ist wahrscheinlich farbenblind, denn sie hat Schwierigkeiten damit die Farben von Brokkoli und Blumenkohl zu unterscheiden. Ihr großer Bruder Satoshi hat dasselbe Problem. Allerdings wurde erwiesen, dass Satoshi nicht farbenblind ist. In Meakashi-hen fragt er: "Brokkoli ... ist das grün oder ist es gelb?" Erwähnenswert ist auch, dass in der Anime-Version von Minagoroshi-hen Miyo Takano Satoko so eine ähnliche Frage stellt, sie fragt: "Brokkoli oder Blumenkohl.. was ist grün?" Daraufhin gab Satoko eine unsichere, jedoch richtige Antwort: Brokkoli. Miyo sagte "richtig" und schoss ihr in den Kopf. *Ziel: Stärker werden. *Hängt sehr an ihrem großen Bruder, Satoshi. *Stellt vor all gern Keiichi Fallen, um in zu reizen. *Sie liebt Kuscheltiere. Daher wollte ihr Satoshi zum Geburtstag im Jahr 1982 einen großen Teddybären schenken.